Him
by OfficialHim
Summary: It is just an ordinary night in Minecraft when you see some crimson red lightning...


The sound of rain could be heard overhead. Steve is in the bed next to your's sleeping soundly. However, you were not so lucky as the constant rush of water on the wooden roof was keeping you awake. "Hey Steve,

are you asleep?" You asked your life long friend who only gave a grunt in return and turned over. "I'm going outside for a minute ok?" Steve replied with a small hum and returned to his heavy slumber. You get up

from bed and walk over to the door when lightning strikes right in front of it, making you jump back some. "Woah! That was too close..." You muttered to yourself. After calming down you opened the door and put the

small fire out before any damage could be done to the house. You walk over to the tall tree a good 10 feet away from the house and sit down in the chair that lays underneath it. Another boom is heard in the distance

followed by a streak of light in the sky. But instead of the normal white light this one seemed to be a crimson red. "What the..?" Standing up you decide to investigate. After two minutes of non stop sprinting you

finnaly reach your destination. "This...can't be real..." It seems the lightning had struck a peice of Netherack stuck into the ground. Behind the fire was a sign that read something that struck fear into your very

being. "You will have three days to remove yourself. -Him." The message was written in red and slowly oozing from the sign. "Is this...blood?" Lightning once again struck close to you ontop of a hill. For a breif moment you think you see Steve on the hill. But somehow you

knew something was wrong. You run as fast as you can back to the house, burst through the door, and jump into bed. Your shivering is so bad that the entire bed is shaking. So after a couple of minutes you decide to

listen to the rain once again to calm yourself down. But instead of keeping you awake this time it lulled you to sleep.

The next morning you awake with a start. Looking downat your hands you can see where your knuckes are bleeding a little where you busted the door open last night. All hopes of the strange events being a nightmare

faded away. "Hey Steve, how could you sleep through that stor-...Steve?" You look over to where you friend is supposed to be but only find an empty, made bed. Steve never leaves without leaving a note. What's

even more startling is that his bed is made. You walk over and see some strange marks on the wooden floor. When you bend down to investigate you see there are signs of a struggle. "Steve was...kidnapped..." You

think to yourself. Standing up you see a man in the distance that looks like Steve. You can feel relief fill your heart and rush out the door to meet him. "Steve! You're ok!" When you get close you can see that this

man is not Steve. He has no pupils or irises and his beard is longer. "Who...are you?" You ask him, trying not to studder. Suddenly his head starts convulsing as if being shaken by a motor. You try to run but find

yourself unable to. After a few seconds he vanishes, leaving a sign in his place. When you finnaly snap out of the transe you decide to read the sign. "You have two days left to remove yourself -Him." Thankfully this sign was normal or else you might have lost it. Without needing to be told you can already tell that this man was the one who stole Steve. And there was only one way you knew of to get him back.

-Steve P.O.V.-

I awoke in a strange place, unknowing of where I was or how I got here. The last thing I could remember was waking up in my bed and being dragged out the door by an invisible force. "Uugh..." I groaned, leaning my

forehead against the iron bars infront of me. Wait...Iron bars? I'm in a cage! I could just mine my way ou-. As I reached for my iron pickaxe I realised it was nowhere to be found. "Perfect..." Groaning again I sat

down to think. "Ok so if the bars are iron...what is the floor?" I moved into a crouching position and readied myself. "HAIDUKEN!" Punching the ground with my right hand as hard as I could, I heard a sickening

crunch noise that I knew too well from fixing up (your name here)'s hands after late night tree cutting. I grabbed my right hand gently with my left and screamed in pain. Liquid fire coursed through my vains and

burned hotter than the sun in my hand. "Bedrock...perfect..." Letting out a few small tears I stood back up and tried my best to analyse my surroundings. "Ok so no tools...a broken hand..." The mere thought of it sent

another wave of agony through my hand, causing me to flinch. "And no food...I really hope someone saves me soon."


End file.
